


Jolly Old St. Jensen Ackles

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Santa!Jensen, department store santa, elf!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Holiday AU where Jensen is forced for some reason to work as a grumpy department-store Santa and Jared is his overly eager elf helper.reblog on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).



> spn_j2_xmas gift for wetsammy. Merry Christmas!


End file.
